Dante Tizing
Dante Tizing, also know and referred as Monito Dellaglio, Danty, or Dante Dellaglio 'is a character in the Nintendo/Perr Software videogame series ''Franco Dellaglio. ''He is the younger cousin of Franco Dellaglio, Santiago Villagra, and Nicolas Altierri, the younger brother of Longo Tizing, and the nephew of Money Rick the 2nd. Background Story Dante first appeared in the 1995 SNES videogame ''Franco Dellaglio Village 2: Santiago Villagra's Quest, ''on that game, he must help Santiago Villagra and Martina Dellaglio to rescue Franco Dellaglio from King Cu-Cu's kidnap. For this, Dante were a bit faster than Santiago and he can help himself by using his cloth tail. On the game, were a special Bonus Room for Dante, called the Tailed Kid's Point, on wich Dante must answer some questions about the game to win Franco and Coco Coins or extra lives. Later, in 1996, Dante were made another role in the SNES videogame ''Franco Dellaglio Village 3: Martina's Big Adventure, on that game Dante must help Martina and Nicolas helping Franco and Santiago by beign trapped under the hands of King K. Bot, who has returned. Dante in this game, conserves his fast and agile movements from the second part, and now he has a new joiner, his older cousin Nicolas Altierri, who is much big, strong and slow than he. Dante must pass trough 5 worlds to save Franco and Santi, Dante has his own special coins in this game, called the Dante Coins, who are used to participe in different minigames. On 1999, on the Nintendo 64, Dante has reappeared on the videogame Franco Dellaglio 64. In this game, Dante were trapped in the world Gloomy Lighthouse, ''and for save him, Santiago must use his arms to punch the cage's button. One time he is released, his abilities are too agile, fast and quicker, along with Santi, Dante in this game can use Wigner the Fish in each world to win minigames and Watermelons. Dante has reappeared on the Nintendo DS game ''FD: Treetop Climber, on that game, he can be seen in the intro eating some Super Bananas SuperTasty with Goomy, also, he proportionate some minigames at Dante's Extra Stages. Dante hasn't appeared since 2007, but he was included in the 2010 Franco Dellaglio's DS compilation. ]] Appearance Dante wears a red conjunt sweater with a orange belly on them with a large cloth tail like a monkey suit. He also has an outstanding face and black Pac-Man like eyes. Games * Franco Dellaglio Village 2: Santiago Villagra's Quest * Franco Dellaglio Village 3: Dante's Big Adventure * Franco Dellaglio 64 * FD: Treetop Climber Friends and Family * Franco Dellaglio * Santiago Villagra * Jose Dellaglio * Nicolas Altierri * Longo Tizing * Money Rick the 2nd Enemies * King Cu-Cu * King K. Bot * The Roblim Crew * King Gnaughty * The Gnaughty Crew * BikeBike Trivia * His name are recurring referred as '''Monito Dellaglio in the European version of the games. * Athough Dante's tail are just a part of his clothes, he can move her as a part of his carnal body. * In the manual books's drawings of Franco Dellaglio Village 2: Santiago Villagra's Quest his belly is orange, however, in the box arts of Franco Dellaglio Village 3: Dante's Big Adventure and Franco Dellaglio 64, his clothes ar entirely red. * In the GBA version of Franco Dellaglio Village 2 and Franco Dellaglio Village 3 his voice clips are recycled from Franco Dellaglio 64. * The Monito Dellaglio nickname is a reference at his monkey like appearance. Category:Characters